Fou d'amour
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: [OS] [AkaKuro] [Sujet dur] "S'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi." Rien qu'une litanie d'un jeune homme qui a tout perdu, y comprit sa raison.


**Yo mina ! Donc j'avais cet OS, qui traînait depuis des lustres dans un coin de mon ordinateur,que j'avais écris pour un autre Fandom qui ne m'inspire plus. Donc voici un AkaKuro tyrannisé par la douleur et la folie. Sujet dur donc Rating M. Bah oui, la folie, c'est pas vraiment pour les enfants (dixit celle qui va bientôt avoir 16 ans...) Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous n'allez pas me tuer dans de grandes souffrances, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Aussi, j'ai changé le style d'écriture pour cet OS, enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **x Heaven**

* * *

 **Fou d'amour**

Il était là. Seul. Sans lui. Sans personne. Juste lui.

Allongé au milieu de cette petite pièce, il ne pensait à rien. Parce que si il pensait, il viendrait la hanter. Alors il gardait les yeux résolument ouvert, fixé sur le plafond blanc uni, sans réellement le voir. Parce que si il fermait les yeux, il le verrait et donc il penserait. Ce qui était une très mauvaise chose.

Ils le traitaient de fou à lier. Le qualifiaient de déchet. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un boulet, une erreur du monde. La société pouvait très bien se passer de lui. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Enfermé entre quatre murs d'un gris terne. Depuis le temps, il avait comprit que c'était là qu'était sa place.

Aucun bruit à part sa propre respiration lui parvenait. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils étaient là. Ils l'observaient, le sondaient, essayaient de percer ses barrières. Comme s'il n'était qu'un mystère, une expérience ratée de la vie. Il savait qu'ils attendaient le moment ou sa folie se manifestera, comme pour confirmer qu'il était voué à sombrer.

Il était perdu. Perdu en lui-même. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu'il avait accompli, ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Ses souvenirs se confondaient, se mélangeaient. Et dans le tourbillon de souvenirs confus et de révélations, il y en avait un qui persistait.

Lui.

Il tressailli en s'empêchant de fermer les yeux. Il voulait le chasser de ses pensées, ne plus le voir, ne plus l'entendre, ne plus le sentir. Et pourtant, il était là. Près de lui mais pourtant si loin. Ses yeux voulaient se fermer. Son esprit voulait plonger dans le tumulte de pensées et de souvenirs qui semblaient l'appeler.

« Tetsuya. »

Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains se crispèrent. Il ne devait pas céder. Pourtant, elle était là. Sa voix. Il l'entendait. C'était comme si il était tout proche de lui, comme si sa bouche était collée à son oreille. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle dans son oreille.

« J'ai toujours aimé la couleur de tes cheveux. »

Ses mains se refermèrent en poings. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et se mordit la lèvre violemment. Un gémissement étranglé sorti de sa bouche. Ses yeux semblaient l'appeler. Ils le suppliaient de les laisser se fermer. Las et fatigué, il céda. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement et un long soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait autorisé l'accès aux souvenirs, pour qu'ils la brisent un peu plus.

« Tu sens mon cœur battre, Tetsuya ? »

Il se plaqua un peu plus contre le sol dur tandis qu'une image traversait son esprit. Des cheveux rouges flottant au vent. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peau sous ses doigts tandis qu'il les pressait contre sa poitrine. Un rire mélodieux et masculin retentit et il gémit un peu plus fort.

« Ce cœur, il bat pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, il t'appartiendra toujours. »

Il se replia sur lui-même dans une position de défense, entourant son buste de ses bras. À mesure que les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. La voix retentit une fois encore, en un murmure qui se voulait apaisant.

« Toujours Tetsuya, ne l'oublie pas. »

\- Non, laisse-moi, gémit-il.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras ; et commença à les bouger. Il se griffait. Légèrement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de force. Il voulait se faire mal, pour que tout s'arrête. Il voulait qu'il parte, qu'il arrête de la hanter. Des yeux rubis à connotation reptiliens le couvait d'un regard tendre, comme pour gravé son visage dans sa tête.

« Je m'appelle Seijuro. Seijuro Akashi. Et toi ? »

\- Arrête.

Un cri étranglé sorti de sa bouche. Il se tortillait sur le sol, comme pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il se rapprocha du mur et cogna sa tête dedans, sans enlever ses ongles toujours incrustés dans sa peau. Un sourire rempli de sincérité illumina son esprit.

« Tetsuya Kuroko, tu m'appartiens désormais. »

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas !

Des larmes percèrent la barrière de ses cils et glissèrent le long de ses joues creuses avant de se perdre dans son cou. Il se releva quelque peu, le dos courbé, et tapa dans le mur de son poing. Il réitéra l'expérience en entrapercevant l'image fugace d'un œil doré.

« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu te rencontrer et ainsi ; d'avoir pu t'aimer. C'est pourquoi je pars, en ayant le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Car te protéger est la seule chose que je voulais faire avant de mourir. »

\- Reviens. Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-il.

IL tapa sa tête contre le mur, fort. Comme pour effacer la souffrance et la remplacer par une autre. Plus réelle, moins douloureuse. Ses mains ensanglantées tremblaient. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur, la tête enfouie dans les genoux, serrant ses jambes à en avoir mal.

« Je serai toujours à tes côtés Tetsuya. Je te le promets. »

\- Menteur. Menteur !

Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme possédé. Répétant son nom ; encore et encore. Comme une litanie, un mot sacré. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en le voyant tendre la main vers lui. Son sourire l'aveugla et il gémit. Un chuchotement retentit dans sa tête, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait hurlé tellement ce sentiment était puissant.

« Je t'aime, Tetsuya. »

Il hurla. Hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Hurla à s'étouffer. Hurla, cherchant à évacuer sa peine. Il porta ses doigts à ses paupières et les griffa, cherchant à ses les arracher. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il ne voulait plus le sentir. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Aussitôt, la porte qui était close s'ouvrit, et un déluge de personnes en blouse blanche accoururent. Plusieurs le maintenir cloué au sol, empêchant ses mains de bouger. Hurlant toujours, il se débattit, mettant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Ils l'immobilisèrent totalement, ne se souciant pas de lui faire mal.

Les larmes dévalant ses joues, Tetsuya n'arrêta pas de hurler. Il voulait que tout le monde sache sa souffrance. Il voulait qu'ils entendent son cri de détresse et qu'ils le libèrent de cette douleur. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son identité autant qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Il voulait le rejoindre, être avec lui.

« Vis, Tetsuya. »

\- SEIJUROOO !

Il sentit qu'on lui perçait la peau. L'aiguille lui transperça la chaire. Un engourdissement se propagea dans tout son corps. Peu à peu, son hurlement se terni, jusqu'à s'éteindre définitivement. Il rouvrit légèrement les paupières, avisant plusieurs personnes penchées au-dessus de lui. Ils criaient des choses, mais il ne les entendait pas. C'était comme s'il avait plongé la tête sous l'eau ; leurs paroles ne l'atteignaient pas.

Sa vue se flouta, sa tête partie en arrière, heurtant durement le sol. Sa conscience se faufila en-dehors de son corps, emportant l'image, la voix, l'essence de Seijuro. Ne laissant derrière elle que le vide. Puis le noir.

* * *

Reprenant ses esprits, Tetsuya sentit qu'il était assis sur quelque chose de dur. Une chaise. Il essaya de bouger ses mains, en vain. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une lumière vive l'aveugla. Il plissa les yeux afin de pouvoir voir correctement. Il baissa le regard sur ses bras. Ils étaient attachés aux accoudoirs de la chaise.

Un cliquetis retentit et un homme fit son entrée. Tetsuya ne chercha pas à le reconnaître. Il le fixa de ses yeux vides, attendant que cela se termine et qu'il puisse retourner à son lieu de vie. L'homme se racla la gorge et s'assit en face de lui sur une chaise.

« Bonjour. »

Tetsuya ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder, sans exprimé d'émotions. Il attendait la suite.

« Bien. Nous allons commencer simplement. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
\- Tetsuya. Kuroko. »

Il répondait mécaniquement, comme une machine programmée à cet effet. L'homme hocha la tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité. Ce qui était certainement le cas. Il enchaîna :

« Quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- Vingt-trois ans. »

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et écrivit quelque chose sur son carnet. Puis il releva la tête, le sondant de ses petits yeux noirs et ouvrit la bouche :

« Nous allons aborder un sujet plus délicat. Je vais vous demander de me dire qui vous êtes.  
\- Qui … je suis ? répéta laconiquement Tetsuya. »

Il ne préférait pas y penser. Mais en voyant le visage de l'homme qu'il qualifiait d'avide, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il se lança, débitant un flot de parole qui lui traversait l'esprit :

« Je suis Tetsuya. Je ne suis pas Tetsuya. Je ne veux plus l'être. Je veux être quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux plus être ici. Je veux être ailleurs. Je veux être avec lui. Ne plus m'éloigner de lui. Je veux être quelqu'un d'autre, dans un autre monde. Avoir une autre identité pour l'approcher. Peu importe qui je suis, je veux seulement être à ses côtés, même si pour cela il me faut être quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Avec qui voulez-vous être ? »

Mais Tetsuya l'ignora. Il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Il voulait être entendue, alors il continua :

« Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus de cette peine. Il faut qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Je veux que lui aussi me laisse tranquille. Non … non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je veux qu'il revienne. »

Il s'arrêta puis baissa la tête. Il laissa passer un court moment de silence, avant de relever la tête et de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme. Son œil semblait le supplier tandis qu'il débitait un flot de parole :

« Je veux que cette douleur s'en aille, par n'importe quel moyen. Que quelqu'un vienne la prendre, je n'en veux plus. Je ne peux plus la supporter, elle m'étouffe. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Elle m'empêche de vivre alors que je lui ai promis de vivre ! Elle veut m'empêcher de lui obéir, m'empêcher d'être avec lui. Alors tant pis si je brise une promesse, tant pis si je lui fais de la peine. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut me laisser le rejoindre. Laissez-moi ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi le rejoindre ! Aidez-moi à être auprès de lui. Je n'apporte rien à la vie, rien à ce monde. Alors que là-bas, je pourrai lui apporter quelque chose. Ici, il ne m'apporte que souffrance et peine. Là-bas, il m'apportera bonheur et amour. Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'aimer en paix. Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas l'aimer ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal pour devoir rester loin de lui ? Pourquoi la vie me déteste à ce point pour me garder avec elle ? Je veux la quitter ! Je ne veux plus d'elle ! Mais elle, elle s'accroche à moi. Elle ne veut pas me laisser partir. Je vous en prie, faîtes quelque chose pour qu'elle me lâche. Je m'en fiche si je sombre. Je préfère tomber et être à ses côtés plutôt que me relever et être loin de lui. Je peux me noyer pour lui, je peux me brûler pour lui, je peux me laisser mourir pour lui. »

Il s'arrêta, haletant. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne regardait plus l'homme mais le sol. Il ne vit pas l'étincelle de pitié dans ses yeux. Il chuchota, les yeux fermé en une grimace de souffrance :

« S'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi. »

L'homme le regardait, désolé. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il devrait encore souffrir en silence. Personne n'avait les réponses à ses questions. Personnes ne pouvaient le délivrer de la vie. Il devra encore se battre, seul, afin de rejoindre celui qu'il aime d'un amour mortel.

Un amour qui le rendait fou, et le tuait petit à petit.


End file.
